Gone
by Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan
Summary: "Aku seharusnya tidak boleh membiarkan diriku hancur di tempat ini lagi. Tapi, pada akhirnya lagi-lagi aku harus tumbang di tempat ini. Miris sekali, eh?" /Warning: isi dan judul tidak nyambung. /sedikit xover dengan Bleach.


**Gone**

* * *

 **Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+**

 **Story by Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan.**

 **Selamat membaca...**

* * *

Sepasang mata biru menatap nanar. Airmata yang tak sanggup untuk ditahan, dibiarkannya mengalir turun dari mata sewarna langit miliknya.

Warna merah merajai pandangannya. Warna yang identik dengan 'orang itu'. Warna yang selalu menjadi bagian dari 'orang itu'. Kini, warna merah itu sudah tidak mengandung keindahan lagi. Warna itu sudah berbeda dan berganti menjadi warna yang menandakan kematian.

Darah.

Yasusada tahu jika orang yang didekapnya tak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. Tapi, bahkan untuk mempercayai bahwa Kashuu Kiyomitsu sudah pergi, Yasusada tak sanggup. Dirinya tak sanggup membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa si pemilik mata merah. Seseorang yang dianggapnya keluarga, sahabat dan saudara. Jika orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya, masih sanggupkah Yasusada berdiri tegak?

* * *

 **...Gone...**

* * *

Ruang perbaikan terasa sesunyi kota mati. Tak ada satu pun dari keempat pedang yang berada di sana berani untuk membuka mulut. Terlebih dengan orang kelima yang kini menerawang kosong ke depan. Tak perlu jenius untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kepala pemuda berambut kebiruan itu. Peristiwa tragis yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu tak akan semudah itu hilang dari ingatan.

Yasusada sendiri memilih untuk sedikit menjauh dari rekan-rekannya. Bukannya berniat untuk mengabaikan mereka, tetapi, dirinya butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

* * *

" _Coba lihat ke sini sebentar," ujar pemuda bermata merah itu pada Yasusada._

" _Eh?" Yasusada berbalik menghadap Kashuu. Sedikit kaget ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba memegang sisi wajahnya dan mulai mengotak-atik poninya. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Huss! Diamlah sebentar." Kashuu kembali memegang sisi wajah Yasusada ketika pemuda itu berniat menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan Kashuu. "Kau jadi tidak kelihatan imut dengan poni tidak rata begitu. Nah, sudah."_

 _Yasusada meraba 'benda' yang tadi disematkan Kashuu pada rambutnya dan menyadari itu adalah sebuah jepit rambut. Jujur, Yasusada sangat menghargai niat baik Kashuu. Tapi kalau harus memakai jepit rambut dengan hiasan bunga sakura, rasanya Yasusada tak sanggup. Dirinya bukan Kashuu yang menyukai hal-hal imut._

" _Uh..." tangan Yasusada terangkat. Berniat untuk menarik jepit rambut itu dari poninya. Namun, seketika itu juga niatannya harus batal begitu tatapan setajam silet dari sepasang mata merah tertangkap pandangannya. Yasusada bisa mengartikan tatapan itu dengan: jangan-mencoba-menarik-jepit-rambut-itu-atau-kau-kutebas._

 _Yasusada bergidik. Tidak menyangka kalau Kashuu ternyata bisa jadi galak juga._

* * *

Yasusada tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Walaupun senyumnya lebih condong ke arah senyum miris daripada senyum bahagia. Tidak mungkin Yasusada bisa tersenyum bahagia, apalagi ketika tersadar jika sosok yang dikenangnya sudah tak lagi bersamanya.

* * *

" _Ne, Yasusada. Apa kau tahu bunga apa ini?" Yasusada melihat Kashuu berdiri di tengah hamparan warna merah. "Bunga ini disebut manjushage. Tapi mungkin lebih dikenal dengan nama higanbana. Mereka cantik, ya?!"_

 _Yasusada berjalan menghampiri Kashuu. Melihat lebih dekat bunga-bunga merah yang tumbuh subur di halaman Citadel. "Ya, mereka cantik," ujar Yasusada, menyentuh salah satu bunga yang paling dekat dengannya. "Dan warnanya merah. Kau suka warna merah 'kan, Kiyomitsu? Bunga ini cocok untukmu."_

" _Begitukah?" Kashuu terkekeh. "Yah, sayangnya meski mereka terlihat cantik, mereka sering dikaitkan dengan kematian dan perpisahan." Yasusada terkejut mendengar itu. "Banyak orang yang percaya, jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak akan pernah kau temui lagi, higanbana akan mekar di sepanjang jalan. Wah, Yasusada, jangan-jangan hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu."_

" _Jangan sembarangan bicara! Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"_

 _Kashuu tertegun sesaat sebelum tertawa. "Ya, ampun, Yasusada. Aku cuma bercanda. Kenapa kau emosi begitu?"_

" _Habisnya..."_

* * *

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, cairan bening kembali mengalir turun dari netra biru Yasusada. Padahal baru kemarin dirinya berdiri di tengah hamparan _higanbana_ bersama Kashuu. Hari ini, dirinya berdiri sendirian dan hanya ditemani hembusan angin beserta _higanbana_ yang telah layu.

Inilah yang Yasusada benci ketika dirinya diberi wujud manusia. Dirinya merasa sangat rapuh. Rasa sakit akan kehilangan menghantamnya seolah ingin membalas dendam. Rasa sakit yang melebihi perasaan ketika bertemu kembali dengan Okita Souji. Rasa sakit ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa secara tidak langsung dirinyalah yang menyebabkan kematian Kashuu.

"Kiyomitsu, maafkan aku."

* * *

 **...Gone...**

* * *

" _Apa kau masih punya mimpi itu? Mimpi dimana kaulah yang dibawa ke penginapan Ikeda dan bukan aku?" Kashuu bertanya sesaat sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke penginapan Ikeda._

" _Ya, terkadang," Yasusada menjawab sebelum tatapannya beralih pada pohon sakura di depan sana. "Aku membayangkan Okita-kun, dan masih peduli padanya sampai sekarang. Tapi, aku sudah berbeda dengan aku yang pertama kali datang ke sini. Hatiku sudah berubah." Yasusada kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kashuu. "Aku bertarung demi Aruji dan benteng ini."_

* * *

Yasusada tersenyum sinis. Bukan untuk orang lain, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Janji yang tak bisa ditepatinya membuat seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, mati. Setelah semua itu, Yasusada merasa tak pantas lagi menyandang nama _touken danshi._ Mentalnya begitu rapuh, tekadnya yang mudah goyah. Semua kekurangan itu membuatnya mudah jatuh.

* * *

 **...Gone...**

* * *

Hembusan angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya. Menemani langkahnya menuju tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Waktu berputar, bergulir secepat angin musim gugur. Terlalu cepat, hingga membuat Yasusada lupa karena terlalu sibuk mengenang 'orang itu'. Terlalu sibuk berusaha melupakan, hingga tak sadar berapa lama waktu berlalu.

* * *

" _Yasusada, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Kashuu berucap di tengah hembusan napasnya yang kian memendek. "Tuanmu yang sekarang, bukanlah Okita Souji. Kau harus ingat, siapa yang memberimu tubuh itu."_

 _Pemuda itu terbatuk dan akhirnya memuntahkan darah. Jika bukan karena pegangan Horikawa dan Kanesada, bisa dipastikan pemuda itu sudah tersungkur._

 _Yasusada melihatnya dalam diam. Dirinya terlalu kaget hingga seluruh tubuhnya serasa lemas tak bertulang._

 _Kemunculan Kebiishi._

 _Yasusada yang terlambat merespon._

 _Dan Kashuu yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapannya._

 _Berlumur darah setelah yari musuh menusuknya dengan telak._

" _Ingatlah hangatnya perasaan yang diberikan Aruji pada kita. Ingatlah semua orang yang menunggumu di Citadel. Jadikan semua itu sebagai kekuatanmu. Jadilah kuat untuk Aruji dan teman-temanmu. Setelah ini, aku tidak akan ada di sana untuk memperingatkanmu lagi. Jadi, berusahalah menjadi lebih kuat dengan usahamu sendiri. Jangan menoleh ke belakang, Yasusada. Lihatlah apa yang ada di hadapanmu."_

 _Yasusada berhasil memperoleh kembali kekuatannya di saat yang tepat. Tangannya bergerak meraih tubuh Kashuu ke dalam dekapannya. Yasusada bisa merasakan tubuh Kashuu yang gemetar. Begitu pula dengan napasnya yang berhembus pendek-pendek._

 _Apa hari ini memang hari terakhir kita bertemu, Kiyomitsu?_

" _Aku seharusnya tidak boleh membiarkan diriku hancur di tempat ini lagi. Tapi, pada akhirnya lagi-lagi aku harus tumbang di tempat ini. Miris sekali, eh?"_

* * *

Yasusada berhenti di depan anggotanya. Hari ini sang _Saniwa_ memberi mereka misi penting. Yasusada menatap satu per satu di antara mereka dengan ekspresi paling serius yang pernah dia buat. Nagasone Kotetsu, Izuminokami Kanesada, Horikawa Kunihiro, Mikazuki Munechika, dan Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

" _Berusahalah menjadi lebih kuat dengan usahamu sendiri. Jangan menoleh ke belakang, Yasusada. Lihatlah apa yang ada di hadapanmu."_

"Ayo, kita berangkat."

" _Hai."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Seekor kupu-kupu hitam terbang rendah di belakang seorang pemuda ber- _shihakusho_ hitam yang kini berdiri di atas tiang listrik. Pemandangan aneh ketika melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang di tengah hujan. Pun dengan si pemuda yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Kepalanya mendongak, memandang langit mendung dengan sepasang netra sewarna darah yang seolah bersinar. Sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik manusia-manusia yang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Toh, mereka tak bisa melihatnya.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya. Suara hujan dan petir sama sekali tak mengaburkan suara raungan buas dari telinga tajamnya. Pemuda itu mendengarkan dengan tangan yang sudah memegang gagang pedang yang terselip di _obi_ pinggangnya. Menariknya secara perlahan sampai setengah bagian pedangnya keluar dari sarungnya. Saat itulah, mata merah itu kembali terbuka.

"Misi dimulai," ujarnya dingin sebelum menghilang bersama desau angin.

Pedang siap diayunkan.

* * *

 **End**

 **Haduh, bukannya** _ **update**_ **fanfic, malah bikin yang baru T_T**

 **Udah lama sih, saya pengen bikin fanfic tentang dua orang ini /** _ **grin**_ **.**

 **Buat para** _ **reader**_ **– kalau ada yang baca sih – yang udah nonton Hanamaru pasti tahu mana yang asli mana yang hasil karangan** _ **author**_ **. Yah, itu sengaja, untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Buat bagian** _ **omake**_ **, yang udah nonton Bleach pasti tahu, haha~**

 **Udah, deh, itu aja.**

 _ **Review, please?**_


End file.
